Dances with Pirates
by AJsHellCat
Summary: Jack attempts to get Elizabeth to dance with him. pure JE fluff


Author's note: The idea for this little one-shot came to me one evening not too long ago but I hadn't had time to write it down until now…so enjoy!

Plot: Jack attempts to get Elizabeth to dance with him. This is pure Jack/Elizabeth fluffy goodness.

Elizabeth Swann stared at the famed Captain Jack Sparrow as though he'd grown an extra head.

"You want to do what?"

Jack grinned and sauntered up to her, getting in her personal space as he often enjoyed doing.

"I want," Jack leered at Elizabeth, who narrowed her eyes at him and stepped back, "simply to dance."

Elizabeth gave Jack a look that clearly said she didn't believe him.

"There's music." Jack pointed out the band that was playing within the Tavern.

"That may be Jack, but that won't get me to do what you want."

Still, she glanced at the dancers who were already spinning around the dance floor laughing and felt a tinge of envy. Will, she mused, had 'two left feet' had he'd put it so he avoided dancing at all costs. However Elizabeth loved it and whenever there had been a ball at her father's house she'd always made sure she'd attended.

"But you do want to dance, Elizabeth." Jack insisted, having seen the longing in her gaze.

"Not with you!" Elizabeth, angry now, sipped from the cup of Rum that she had been holding onto all evening.

Jack, undeterred, swept his arms across the room. "Well, you have your pick of others."

All around them were either buxom wenches or drunken and scruffy pirates that would rather try and bed her than dance. That and the idea of being in close proximity with any of them made her skin crawl.

Elizabeth scrunched her nose in obvious disgust. Jack had proven his point: it was either him or she'd be standing where she was all night bored out of her skull.

_Damn the man for his logic,_ she thought bitterly.

It was then that she allowed herself to picture what it might be like to dance with Jack, providing he was any good at it. An image of them twirling around the small dance floor popped a little too easily into her mind. His arm around her waist, her hand in his, those intense brown eyes burning into hers…

Was that…desire she was feeling? No, it couldn't be…sure, Jack was attractive, she had to admit that. What, with that slightly gruff, accented voice, beautifully tanned skin, high cheekbones, and again…those eyes…Bugger! Elizabeth shook herself. These were not the proper thoughts of a proper lady!

_Since when have you been proper, Elizabeth?_ A voice in her mind taunted.

Jack watched Elizabeth carefully while she digested his obvious logic. With any luck, she would relent, and give in. If not, he'd simply drag her out on to the dance floor anyway. After all he was a pirate and not above making people do what he wanted.

But, in this case with this woman, he wanted her to_ want_ to dance with him. Jack had no idea why that was so important, but it was.

He watched her gaze roam over his face and for a moment, she seemed to forget that an infamous pirate who had an obvious yen for her was the object of her fascination.

Elizabeth was looking at Jack as he himself had only seen her look at Will. Desire darkened her eyes and her lips parted slightly, as if inviting him to taste them.

And oh, how he did. Jack was unconsciously leaning forward when she spoke, breaking the moment.

"Alright, Jack I'll dance with you, but only this once." She said. Jack only grinned and led her onto the dance floor.

Just as they did, the band began to play a slow very_ romantic_ sounding tune.

Elizabeth swore under her breath. Just her luck, she thought bitterly.

Jack, however, was very much pleased. He boldly drew her against him so there was not a hair's width of space between them.

"Jack!" Elizabeth hissed, obviously angry. "Not so close!"

The wily pirate ignored her and slowly began to sway to the music. Elizabeth tried to get herself free of Jack's grasp but it was no use. He had strong arms and no matter she did, they wouldn't budge.

Elizabeth cursed herself for giving into the pirate. Look where it had led her! She was trapped in his arms and pressed up against his chest! This was _not_ what she had in mind when she'd agreed.

_But it sure feels nice…_

The woman in her told her to simply enjoy the music (which was actually quite lovely), and just dance…pressed up against a devilishly handsome pirate by the name of Jack, ahem, _Captain_ Jack Sparrow.

Elizabeth felt her body moving with his and his moving with hers. She had to grin. The man could dance after all. Who knew?

As they moved together, Elizabeth let go of her inhibitions and did just what her inner woman wanted.

Jack grinned in his own wicked way as he felt her arms go around his neck and her body press as close as it could to his. Her head rested against his chest, her eyes closed and her lips drawn up in a smile.

_Ha! So she likes ol' Jack after all!_

Elizabeth stayed as she was through the entire melody. When it stopped, she didn't notice. It was only when Jack himself stopped moving, did she know it was over.

"Song's finished, love." He whispered to her.

Boldly, Elizabeth looked Jack in the eye and smiled. "Tell them to play another slow one, Jack…I've come to realize I like dances with pirates."

Grinning back, Jack did just that.


End file.
